Bestiary
Britannia and the various worlds visited through the ages are often perilous. This section shall provide both information and warning, a description of every foe, animal, and monster that can be encountered. The emphasis of this Bestiary shall be the flora and fauna found in Britannia and other worlds throughout the ages. Britannian creatures Livestock and domestic animals * Cats * Chickens * Cows * Dogs * Horses * Sheep Wild animals and invertebrates * Alligators * Birds * Deer * Foxes * Fish * Insects * Mice * Predatory Fish * Rabbits * Sharks * Snakes * Vultures * Wolves Monstrous animals and invertebrates * Acid Slugs * Giant Ants * Giant Bats * Giant Bees * Giant Centipedes * Giant Crabs * Giant Rats * Giant Scorpions * Giant Spiders Humanoids * Brutes * Cyclops * Emps * Ettins * Fairies * Gargoyles * Goblins * Gremlins * Harpies * Headless * Lizard Men * Mongbats * Nixies * Orcs * Trolls Creatures of the Land * Bloodworms * Carrion Creepers * Corpsers * Creeper Plants * Dragons * Drakes * Gazers * Gelatinous Cubes * Golems * Hydrae * Lava Lizards * Mimics * Minotaur * Pinchers * Reapers * Rotworms * Sand Traps * Silver Serpents * Slime * Stone Gargoyles * Swamp Plants * Tangle Vines * Unicorns * Zorn Creatures of the Water * Dragon Turtles * Kraken * Lurkers * Ness Creature * Seahorses * Sea Serpents From Beyond the Grave * Ghosts * Liches * Phantoms * Spirits * Skeletons * Wraith Human Foes Not creatures, but human foes, who won't hesitate to kill their opponent to gain what they want. * Archers * Dark Knights * Guards * Hoods * Jesters * Mountain-Folk * Pirates * Rogues * Thieves * Wizards * Wyrmguard Serpent Isle Creatures that can be only encountered on the Serpent Isle. * Arachnians * Automaton * Bears * Boars * Frost Serpents * Goblins * Gwanis * Ice Corpsers * Ice Elementals * Ice Trolls * Ice Worms * Mummies * Naga * Penguins * Phoenix * Ratmen * Skeleton Dragons * Snow Leopards * Stone Harpies * Wildmen Pagan Creatures that can be only encountered on Pagan. * Aerial Servants * Changlings * Ghouls * Invisible Stalkers * Kiths * Mandrils * Seeker * Skellots * Torax Mars Creatures that can be only encountered on Mars. * Agro-Bots * Air Squids * Ammonoids * Bushalos * Bushrats * Canal Worms * Cave Worms * Creepers * Creeping Cacti * Hedgehogs * Janitors * Jumping Beans * Leviathan * Martians * Oxi-Leeches * Plantelopes * Planthers * Pod-Devils * Proto-Martians * Rockworms * Sand Trappers * Sextellegers Eodon Creatures that can be only encountered on the valley of Eodon. * Allosaurus * Alphadons * Ankylosaurus * Apatosaurus * Archelons * Deinonychus * Dimetrodons * Gigantopithecus * Hyracotheriums * Megatheriums * Myrmidex * Plesiosaurs * Pterosaurias * Sakkhra * Smilodons * Stegosaurus * Triceratops * Tyrannosaurus Extraplanar Creatures that come from other dimensions or planes of reality. * Air Djinn * Balrons * Devils * Daemons * Ether Monster * Fire Elementals * Hellhounds * Icehounds * Imps * Shadow Beasts * Wisps Other Worlds Creatures that come from other worlds visited throughout the ages. * Brain Creatures * Vorz * Yeti Monsters